1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
It is known that a multimode optical fiber structurally has greater transmission loss in comparison to a single mode optical fiber for use in long-haul optical communication. Meanwhile, a multimode optical fiber is broadly used in short-haul information communication, in a local area network (LAN) for example, because inter-fiber connection and connection with equipment is easy.
With the aim of improving short-haul information communication, technology for reducing the transmission loss of the multimode optical fiber and expansion of the communication band (wider bandwidth) are being researched. Meanwhile, research on a multimode optical fiber having higher physical reliability is hardly being conducted.